


have you heard the news? i'm into dudes

by tarukannel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, M/M, Original Character(s), Short, Stupid Boys, ernie singleton - mentioned, jake arnold - mentioned, justin collier - character, zach/justin - relationship, zacharias summers - character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarukannel/pseuds/tarukannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''How'd you do it then?<br/>''I didn't.''</p><p>or</p><p>the one where Justin asks Zach how to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have you heard the news? i'm into dudes

‘’Well, how am I meant to do it, then? I can’t just burst in and say I’m here and I’m queer, can I?’’

‘’No, but, I mean, surely you can figure out something.’’

‘’How’d you do it then?’’

‘’I didn’t.’’

‘’See, you’re no help.’’

Zacharias lets out a deep, frustrated sigh. He rubs his temples with his eyes closed and he cannot believe he’s forced to deal with this _maniac_ at this time of day. He’s sending himself head first to an early grave and all he can do is watch himself sink into it.

Justin waves a hand in front of his face and he has to slap it away before he stops.

‘’ _What?_ ’’

‘’Stop spacing out. You have to help me.’’

‘’I don’t think I can, actually.’’

‘’What’s the most subtle way to do it? ‘Hello, me again! I like men!’?’’

‘’I am literally the worst person you could ask that.’’

‘’No, no, hang on. Here it is. ‘Alright gang, I like wang!’’’

‘’Can you stop now? Or better yet, walk out of that door and go ask someone who is definitely not me.’’

‘’ _Knock knock, I like cock!_ ’’

Zach isn’t sure whether he should laugh or cry. He wants to leave but it’s his room, so he can’t. He also wants to chuck Justin out of the nearest window, but he can’t do that either. He realises that he might as well give himself a ticket to Hell if he can’t get rid of the younger boy.

Justin’s dark brows are furrowed and he looks like he’s deep in thought. Zach breathes out in relief, until the other’s face lights up and he opens his mouth again.

‘’Have you heard the news? I’m into dudes!’’

‘’What the actual _fuck_ are you saying? You’ve not gone mental again, have you?’’

‘’Nope. I think I’ve been spending too much time with Jake, that’s all. You know how he’s into puns and that.’’

‘’I don’t want to know what he’s into.’’

‘’You’re not being helpful, Zach.’’

‘’I do not want to be helpful.’’

‘’Why not?’’

Zach doesn’t know how to answer. Yeah, sure, maybe it’s because he doesn’t know how coming out actually works, seeing as he’s never had to do it. Or maybe he doesn’t want Justin to get hurt.

 _Jesus fucking Christ._ He has managed to live without feelings for 17 years and now they decide to pop out and make his life hell.

He’ll never forgive Justin for this.

‘’That’s beside the point.’’

He did not actually just say that.

‘’Well, yeah, but I was only wondering.’’

He definitely just said that. How _fucking_ tactless can a person be?

‘’Can we get on with this, please?’’

‘’I still need your help.’’

‘’I don’t think I can do that.’’

‘’This whole mess is your fault, so I think you should.’’

Zach raises his brows. This is the first time he’s ever heard Justin use that tone. He’s heard _rumours_ of its existence, but he didn’t think it was real.

He can’t deny that it’s not true. This time it actually is his fault, and only now does he realise it when his actions come back and bite him in the arse.

_Fuck._

‘’Look, I’m sorry that I might’ve, by accident, quite possibly, perhaps, maybe outed you to your dad, but I thought you said you managed to explain it to him.’’

‘’Yeah, by lying to him. I don’t want to do that, Zach. He’s my dad. He deserves to know.’’

‘’And you deserve to get hurt, do you?’’

Okay, _feelings_ and this. Zach is quite sure that this boy will be the death of him.

He thought he had only surprised himself by saying what he just did, but as it turns out, Justin is staring at him with his eyes wide open, lips slightly parted and a shocked expression painted on his pale face.

Zach thinks that if he ever were to be sexually attracted to someone, this would probably be the moment.

‘’Shut your mouth, will you. You look a bit retarded. No offense.’’

Justin blinks and closes his mouth, clearing his throat slightly. He reaches out and places his hand over Zach’s own. It’s soft and warm.

His chest fills with flowers and hearts and feelings and _shit._

‘’You’re right. I can save this headache for some other day.’’

Justin smiles and, as per usual, it’s contagious as _fuck_ and Zach can feel a smile of his own tugging at the corners of his lips.

That’s it, then. He’s going to hell in a handbasket.

‘’Thanks anyway.’’

‘’Don’t thank me.’’

‘’I wasn’t being serious. I’ll ask Ernie next time. Or, you know, someone who actually has done this before.’’

‘’That’s single-handedly the best idea you’ve ever had.’’

Justin is still smiling and he leans forward, all without a proper warning, pressing his lips onto Zach’s own.

Well, if he ever needed any confirmation, he has it now.

He’s gay as a March morning.

**Author's Note:**

> hello y'all i'm back. some of the lines are taken from TomSka's video Coming Out as it was the (very loose) inspiration for this. 
> 
> again sorry for any mistakes, this is my second post here, english is not my first language blah blah blah you get it, right?
> 
> also yeah in case you were wondering, Zach, Justin and Ernie did get their names from Harry Potter. i absolutely adore the characters so i went and nicked their names.


End file.
